


Flood

by Cyrelia_J



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternative therapy, Banter, Bloodplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Playing Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/pseuds/Cyrelia_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue only challenge fic. A short scene where Julian finds himself employing more alternative methods as a doctor and counsellor; Assuming that's truly why he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinsnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinsnip/gifts).



> Having some fun exploring a few alternate realities of Garak/Bashir outside of Limitless. I love writing Julian as just a little darker and dirtier as he sometimes comes off. Gifted because the author in question has inspired me to branch out in my Garak/Bashir writings to more than just the big project. C&C welcome. Enjoy!

"Are you absolutely certain that you're okay with this, doctor?"

“Doctor? Really, Garak you don’t we can drop the formalities in light of the circumstances?”

“I would like to think that I would recall receiving such a honor as addressing you by your name but perhaps I am mistaken...”

"Julian, Garak... Remember it. You'll be screaming it later."

"...By the expression on your face I take it that was meant to be a joke."

"It would be if you were laughing."

“You have my word that behind this carefully crafted wall of stoicism I am completely awash with mirth.”

“Oh, yes, of course.”

“You still haven’t answered my question, Julian. If I had to guess I’d say you were stalling.”

“I’m not stalling I’m... er... Yes... right... well... I don't profess to entirely understand the exact cause of this need for self flagellation but I told you before that should you need a counsellor I've had all the necessary training.”

"You've said that on multiple occassions, yes." 

"And here I am, as promised...”

 

“I’m sensing hesitation.” 

“It’s not that it’s just that I... I’m thankful you've taken me up on that offer but..."

“And there is the but.”

“Ahem... yes... just a little... um... but... It’s just that... You don't think that all of these extraneous peripherals are somewhat excessive?”

"Oh I assure you, you'll find the "extraneous peripherals" to be of the utmost importance." 

"I'd like to think that my imagination is more than suitable for the task at hand."

"My dear Julian, sharp as your wit may be I'm afraid it has nothing on that beautiful blade that you are holding."

"No, I suppose you've a point that... Oh... my, that _is_ quite sharp."

"You seem to be enjoying that far too much. Keep it up and I might begin to suspect you enjoy it as much as I do."

"I never said I didn't, now did I? Yes... yes, that's quite nice."

 

"As lovely a picture as you make with your finger in your mouth like a naughty child, if you're not going to start soon I may need to insist we raise the temperature to something a little more comfortable. You do have me at a disadvantage, after all.”

"You just want me to take my shirt off, don't you, you dirty old man.”

"I don't know whether I should be flattered that you think me capable of such licentious subterfuge or offended that you called me old."

"Oh you're young enough, Mr. Garak, healthy enough, full of enough vigor for what I've in mind for you."

“I like that smile on you. It’s a good predatory look, very promising, very sensual, that’s quite underhanded of you, I’m pleased. Now I don't dare to imagine that you've actually devised a plan of attack for this endeavor. It would be foolish to fantasize of the puritanical Julian Bashir preparing, poring over knots, anatomy, devices of torture for their optimal usage, holding his breath, scratching, scraping, bringing himself to climax all for the sake of this evening."

"That's certainly a... vivid image... right... p-puritanical, did you say?”

“Perhaps it was a bit of an exaggeration. Forgive me, my dear, I take it back, that is... oh that is as far from chaste as our dear Constable is from hedonistic.”

“Mmm I’m glad you think so... Now, why don't we test this little fellow here since's he's already has a taste of blood tonight. That’s what this is about isn’t it? Blood letting? Penance? Or was that just an excuse to get me up here?”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of such deception.”

“Do you dream of this? Like this? Us I mean... or could it be anyone?”

"You're starting there?"

"If that's alright. Is that... alright?"

“Not alright with anyone, dear Julian. To the contrary it is... yes it's... oh...”

“Did I hurt you? I mean... in a way that isn’t acceptable?” 

“No... It’s just... sensitive there... but I cannot believe you didn’t already know that.”

“...I did. I do... I want to... I want to give it to you... whatever it is, whatever that means.”

“Then if you believe nothing else I tell you, my dear, you must believe that it is _not_ acceptable to stop just because you’re afraid it hurts.”

"Despite what you seem to think, you bleed just like anyone else, Garak... Like that. Yes... just... like... that...” 

“Are you afraid that you’ll like it? That it goes against your nature to revel in this sort of sadism.”

"Me? A sadist? I don't like hurting people, Garak. I hate it. I hate it worse than anything really but..."

"Haaa..." 

"Yes... see... I thought you rather enjoyed it when I..."

“...Put it back...”

“When I mark you like this?.. You enjoy that, don’t you?”

"...Very much so..."

"Well then... there's your answer, you silly tit... Now... just hold still so... I can keep going...”

“I won’t tell you when to stop.”

“...Deeper than dreams, it is.”


End file.
